Yumiko Kongobara.
Yumiko Kongobara (金剛バラ由美子,Kongobara Yumiko) ''is a chunin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Imaro. she quickly became famous around Konoha for her usage of Diamond Release. Background Yumiko was born into the main branch of the Kongobara clan .the Kongobara clan is a clan who possess a rare Kekkei Genkai Diamond Release. Yumiko had a very happy and fun childhood time, she had a loving family, her parents didn't died,she had lots of good friends and she had a caring older brother named Kazane who was protecting her all the time. since Yumiko was little, she wanted to learn how to use her clan's kekkei genkai. Yumiko tried for a long time to learn it but she failed every time. she was finally able to use it when she was 14 years old. she even created her own diamond release technique.Yumiko and Hoshiyo Kitomiwa were best friends from a very young age. Yumiko has another childhood best friend Tsuchi Hagasami. she became friends with Kana Mikazuchi and Mizuki Anayashi. alongside Hoshiyo,the four became best friends. Unlike other girls at the academy, Yumiko wasn't a Sasuke fan girl. Yumiko is in a team with Imaro Shinoyuka as the sensei,Hoshiyo and Tsuchi. she fell in love with Tsuchi after the team's first mission. After Naruto went to train with Jiraya, Yumiko went to her clan's hidden village Yamagakure with her mother to learn her kekkei genkai. during her time in Yamagakure, she was trained by her mother, Uncle and grandfather which were the strongest users of this kekkei genkai. Her training was all day every day which allowed Yumiko to learn more and more techniques in a couple of days. Yumiko was exhausted every day after her harsh training but the taste of her grandmother's food quickly gave a happy go lucky attitude. Yumiko started to create her own techniques when she could and her family was proud of her. when she came to visit Konoha once in a month, she showed her family and friends how much she improved and there was a little improvement every visit. Later on, after she returned from her harsh training in Yamagakure, Yumiko was a Diamond Release master. later on she was asked to teach the part of the clan who lives in Konoha the basic Diamond Release techniques. it was a huge problem for her because she didn't knew how to act like a master and her disciples started to underestimate her trainings. Yumiko tried her best and finally was able to teach her clan the basics like a real master. during her time of teaching, Yumiko bonded with her younger cousin Suki which she thought she had big potential. Suki was Yumiko's best disciple. Personality Yumiko is a calm and happy girl.she usually doesn't get mad so easily.she will also do whatever it takes to protect her clan and friends.she also is a very social person and she is proud of what she can do.she hates bragging,Yumiko is also a very humble and loyal girl too. she is very loyal to her clan,friends and village.she is not too girlish .Yumiko actually very likes hanging out with boys not less then girls.she also very likes to fight. Yumiko has strong confident in herself and she is never worried if she might let her clan or village down. Appearance Yumiko is a fair skinned girl with sky blue hair with and bright pink eyes. ]] In Part |: Yumiko wears a dark blue dress with a grayish pink line in the middle that curves in the bottom.she also wears bandages on her shins that reach up to her knees with greyish pink shinobi sandals.she also has her hair tied up in a high ponytail with the end of it braided and her two bangs that frame her face tied in small rubberbands .she also wears a grayish pink Forehead Protector and grayish pink fingerless gloves. Original outfit: Unlike Part l,Yumiko's Hair is loose beside her two bangs in the sides of her face which is still tied in black rubberbands. this time she wears a dark blue Forehead Protector. She wears a greyish pink top with a grey line in the middle. on top,she wears a black sleeveless jacket with grey lines and the Kyuusei clan crest on the back.she wears black shorts with a grayish pink belt with a pocket on it,she wears black sandals with an X-pattern wrapping around her shins.she also wears arm protectors made of metal. Part ||: Yumiko wears her headband on her forehead and no longer has side bangs. she has two pieces of her hair wrapped around her head. she wears a bright blue shirt with black lines and a black colar. she wears many pockets to contain the many explosive tags she is taking with her. she wears bright loose pants which reach to her knees and the x pattern sandals she had in the pervious outfit. she wears black fingerless gloves with metal ark protectors. she also wears bright pink nail polish. Abilities '''Ninjutsu' Yumiko is pretty good at Ninjutsu,she prefers to use Diamond Release over her other abilities. she uses Water Release less then diamond release but still uses it alot. she uses Fire release and Wind release not too often. Yumiko prefers to use Ninjutsu rather then Taijutsu. Taijutsu Yumiko's taijutsu skills aren't very good. she is too focused on ninjutsu that she can barely find the time to improve her taijutsu skills Genjustu Yumiko sucks at genjustu. she tries a lot but she cant use it. Hand seals Yumiko's hand seals skills are pretty average. she is pretty quick when it comes to it but sometimes when she is fighting against fast opponents, she might mess the whole thing up. Kekkei Genkai Yumiko is a Diamond Release master. When she first tried to use Diamond Release, instead of focusing her chakra, she focused on creating something, that's why she failed alot of times. after her mother told her that she had to focus on her chakra, Yumiko was able to use lots of advanced Diamond Release techniques. as for today,due to her harsh training for two years in Yamagakure, Yumiko has the strongest Diamond Release among her intire clan. she was even asked to teach the Konoha clan part the Kekkei genkai.The strongest Diamond Release used to belong to it's creator. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Yumiko Finds out that her teammates are going to be her two childhood best friends Hoshiyo Kitomiwa and Tsuchi Hagasami. she also meets her sensei Imaro Shinoyuka. Imaro wanted to test his team's teamwork by setting traps where they were training. They had to escape all the traps and pin Imaro to the ground. At the beginning, Yumiko wasent sure if she could get past all the traps by her own, so she and Hoshiyo set a counter trap to Imaro and the two was hoping to catch him. Then they found out that Tsuchi was able to pass a big part of the traps by himself, so they left the trap they set for Imaro and started moving forward. At the end, they made it to Imaro and they had to pin him down together, so they teamed up and set a plan and eventually, They beat their sensei. Imaro said that he was very proud of their teamwork and he said that he knows this team will be a success. Chūnin Exam Arc Team Imaro was very exited for the chunin exams. Yumiko wanted for a long time for them to come and she had confident that she will pass. Yumiko was Finally able to use one technique of her clans Kekkei Genkai and was selected as one of the candidates alongside her teammates. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yumiko was shocked when she heard of the Third Hokage's death. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Yumiko heard about Sasuke's Decision of leaving Konoha and tried to stop him. after lots of failing atteps to change his mind, Yumiko finally gave up. Hoshiyo tried to encourage her to keep trying and she will do it, but she failed every time.The night Sasuke left Konoha, Yumiko knew there was no chance of her being able to find him and bringing him back. During the Timeskip Yumiko went to Yamagakure with her mother to learn all of the Diamond Release techniques. She was visiting Konoha once a month to say hi to her friends and family and to spend time with them. She was trained by her mother, grandfather and her uncle. during her harsh training in Yamagakure Yumiko was able to use more and more techniques in a very short time. six months before Naruto returned to Konoha, Yumiko came back to her home village when she mastered all of the Diamond Release techniques. On her way back to Konoha, Yumiko clashed with a Kirigakure Kunoichi Denya Zia. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Yumiko was happy to see Naruto all grown up and strong. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc When Furido's 4 man Squad Broke into Konoha, Yumiko Teamed up with Hoshiyo, Tsuchi and Team Jun to stop them from destroying Konoha. they were sorunded by dead shinobi and they had to defeat them so they will be able to go on. Eventually they were not able to go on because there were to much dead shinobi that they had to defeat. Yumiko was glad to hear that Naruto and Sora are okay and that Konoha is safe again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Yumiko and her teammates were in Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village,Yumiko made a Diamond Shell to save herself. after the naruto pain battle Yumiko were one of the many people who were chearing for Naruto and she was so happy that naruto did it. Konoha History Arc Yumiko is seen remebering the only time when she and Hoshiyo was nearly kidnaped for their'e powers when they were was 15. team Imaro and team Jun were on a common B-rank mission where suddenly someone came to kidnap Yumiko and Hoshiyo for their'e kekkei genkai abilities. Caroline quickly tried to help the two defeat the enemy by throwing shurikens at the enemy but failed. Yumiko then used her own jutsu but failed. somehow the teams manajed to escape the enemy but then Imaro said that he has to finish this mission and called jun to come with him to finish the mission for her team too. they reached the enemy and did whatever they could do to stop him and protect the younger members. avetually they were able to defeat the enemy and return to Konoha. Shinobi World War Arc Yumiko and her teammates volunteered to fight in the war in order to protect their village and friends. Yumiko was shocked to see the Kongobara clan founder Ryoko Kongobara reanimated. Ryoko said she knew that someone like her would be born to the clan. she also said she was watching her from above and she is really proud of her. Yumiko thanked Ryoko but she still had to defeat her.she didn't want to harm Ryoko so instead she asked why she sacrificed herself to the volcano. Ryoko said that there was no choice. she had to protect the clan. Ryoko said that it's okay that Yumiko would harm her. she doesn't have to worry about it. Ryoko then said that she want Yumiko to test her skills on her. she said the two's Diamond Release abilities were even. Yumiko said that she still dosen't want to harm her but she had no choice. Ryoko attacked and then Yumiko used her strongest technique. Ryoko then said that that's exactly the reason why they are even. it's because Yumiko created the strongest Diamond Release technique. Ryoko said she was proud of Yumiko and the clan. Video Games Yumiko Kongobara is a playable character in the following video games: Random Photos i made for fake screenshots iv'e drawn that don't fit in Yumiko's plot. Creation When I first created Yumiko, she was supposed to be an adult and a part of the Akatsuki.that was supposed to be a mission to join Akatsuki and discover their secrets,but I gave up on that. she was supposed to have Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. she was also supposed to have wind,fire and earth chakra natures, but I gave up on them too. then I gave her the Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai. but then I remembered that only Guren can use this kekkei genkai. so I gave up on that too. I really wanted to give Yumiko a kekkei genkai so i thought of many things like: Thunder Release, Stone Release, Smoke Release and other stuff. then i finally thought of Diamond Release and I liked the idea. I kept it and made it Yumiko's kekkei genkai. later on I was inspired by many OCs over Youtube and Deviantart, and I got new ideas for her current outfit and, that's it i guess. I think that back then she was a total Mary-sue. i am not sure if today she is a Mary-sue... Trivia * Yumiko's name means: "cause-beauty-child." * Yumiko Scored 6 points in the Mary Sue Test. she is an 'Anti Sue '(Your character is the very antithesis of a Mary-Sue. In this category your character can mean two things.1.) You need to add more positives to the character. OR. 2.) Your character already does have enough positives and you made her/him interesting and balanced in your own unique way.) * According to the databook(s): *# Yumiko's favourite foods are Chinese chicken and fried vegetables in soy sauce, while her least favorites is anything bitter. *# Her hobby is experimenting with Diamond Release. *# Yumiko wishes to fight Kyuusei clan founder *# Yumiko has completed 191 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 47 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *# Yumiko's favorite word is "Diamond" (金剛, Kongo). Quotes * (To her mother) "I will not give up.i will keep trying even if i will have to stay awake for nights,i will master Diamond Release!."17 * (To her friends) "i can finally do it! i can finally use Diamond release like i always wanted!." * (To herself in a middle of a battle ) "For the sake of my clan...and for the sake of my friends and village..i will do whatever it takes to protect them...." * (To herself when pain attacked konoha) "Unbelievable..who would do such a reckless thing?..Naruto.....please come...we need you....konoha needs you....." References Yumiko Kongobara is an OC created by novnovina on deviantART Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL